


no need for dreaming.

by holdingnotoyou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Banditos, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingnotoyou/pseuds/holdingnotoyou
Summary: Valentine's Day in Trench is unnaturally warm for the time of year.





	no need for dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troubledsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/gifts).



> i asked for a soft prompt to write about for today, and josh gave me this. i hope i did it justice.

Valentine's Day in Trench is unnaturally warm for the time of year. The sun is out, spilling across the campsite as a warm breeze carries itself across the land. It ruffles Josh and Tyler's tent, a sleep-heavy pair of eyes lifting toward the top of the tent in an acknowledgement of the noise. 

Josh's fingers idly brush across Tyler's skin, fingers pressing into the soft and short hair growing at the nape of Tyler's neck. He watches as Tyler's head bobs with the rise and fall of his breathing, teeth captured in his lower lip as he stares at Tyler's sleeping form. It's only been a few minutes since Tyler had succumbed to the idea of a nap, something Josh had to fight him over - it was no surprise that Tyler didn't want to, he's a busy-body that loves to spend his time pacing around the small tent or writing on small scraps of paper. Josh was able to eventually talk him down with a promise that Josh would still be there when he woke. 

It's been a few days, Josh thinks, since Tyler was able to escape this time. It won't take long for the Bishops to find him, for Nico to steal Tyler away in the middle of the night without struggle. Josh wants to ask why Tyler doesn't struggle; he used to wake to Tyler's screaming, to watch his boyfriend thrash and beg to be released, used to struggle against the hands of the other Banditos as he tried to dash after Tyler with tear-stained cheeks. He knows the answer, knows that Tyler has given up hope in every being released or escape from Dema, knows that Tyler believes that even if it might not be his home, it's where he belongs. Josh insists that it's not where he belongs, that his home is the Bandito camp with the rest of them, that his home is in Josh's arms. 

He breathes out a quiet sigh as he tips his head down, pressing a kiss to the top of Tyler's head. His boyfriend stirs briefly in his arms at the shift of Josh's body beneath him but settles soon after, the fingers lingering against Josh's hips squeezing tightly. Josh grins, soft and serene as he stares at the peaceful look on Tyler's face. He doesn't carry the same stress on his face as he does when he's awake, his long eyelashes settle against his cheeks as he dreams. 

There's a part of Josh that wants to sleep, even briefly, but he doesn't think that he can. A knot settles in the pit of his stomach as he even thinks about it - he's always worried that despite what happens, Tyler will be gone when he wakes. He uses the opportunity to enjoy the silence with Tyler; it's something that they don't get often, and even if Tyler isn't conscious to enjoy it as well, Josh knows that he'd enjoy that Josh is enjoying himself. 

Josh focuses on the sound of the world outside of their tent, the hustle and bustle of the Banditos as they trek back and forth across the campsite with excited whispers and loud laughter. Josh can only imagine the shy exchanges of yellow flowers, not entirely in full-bloom but enough to make it worthwhile. He can imagine the blush that rises on the cheeks of the Banditos who are told sweet-nothings in soft voices, the way that some of them will wrap their arms around their lovers and press sweet kisses against lips and jaws and necks. He can imagine the way that love filters through the Bandito campsite, nudges itself through the small opening of the tent where Josh hadn't pulled the zipper all of the way down and wraps around Tyler and Josh like a warm hug. 

Tyler's fingers flex against Josh's hip,  whimpering happily as he finds the smooth, soft skin he was seeking. It was too warm between both Tyler's body heat and the warmth of the day to wear anything, and Tyler murmured about how he could hear Josh's heartbeat better without fabric in between their bodies anyway. Josh tries not to move too much as Tyler raises himself out of his slumber, nuzzles his head against Josh's chest as he blinks himself awake. Josh would complain about Tyler not getting enough rest, but he figures that _any_ rest is better than the none that Tyler seems to get. 

"Are you just going to stare at me while I sleep? Should I be worried? You gonna kill me?" Tyler murmurs, clearing his throat quietly as he tips his head up to meet Josh's gaze. 

"I'm not going to kill you. You're just _pretty_." Josh smiles softly as Tyler blushes, squeezing Josh's skin as he moves his leg over Josh's thigh and pulls himself on top of his boyfriend. It's fueled by nothing but Tyler's pure love for Josh, hands moving to Josh's jaw as he scales the length of Josh's body to press their lips together. The kiss is slow and soft, shifting only as Josh's warm hands drape around Tyler's hips and hold him steady. Tyler hums happily as he pulls himself away just enough to stare down at Josh. 

"I think _you're_ pretty." He says in a quiet tone and Josh rolls his eyes, pressing his hand against the small of Tyler's back. "Thanks for letting me sleep a little bit." Josh shrugs a bit, leaning up to press a soft kiss against the corner of Tyler's mouth. 

"You needed it."

Tyler nods a little bit, fingers tipping Josh's head to the side as his lips press against the crook of Josh's neck. He murmurs _I think so too_ into Josh's neck as he presses opened mouth, wet kisses against Josh's neck. His teeth graze the surface of Josh's skin and Josh hums, hands moving over Tyler's spine until he reaches the nape of his neck. He can feel Tyler's attempts at bruising his neck and it's a little cute how ambitious that Tyler is to make sure everyone knows that Josh is _his_. When he disappears away like a thief in the night to be tossed back into the walls of Dema, the bruises will linger just long enough for Josh to get back to planning Tyler's next rescue. Tyler noses at the skin where his mouth just was before he lifts his head up to meet Josh's gaze. 

"Do you think we should go out there and see what everyone's up to? I kind of want to go see if I can nab one of Jenna's granola bars." He murmurs and Josh laughs, light and angelic. Of course Tyler can shift between his softness and his need for food without a transition. 

Josh gnaws at his lower lip for a moment before he shrugs shyly, "Can we lay here for a little longer? Jenna's granola bar will be there in a little bit." Tyler laughs quietly, nodding a bit as he rests his head back into the crook of Josh's neck. Their breathing syncs after a few long moments, a simple composed symphony of Josh's adoration and their reciprocated trust. "I love you, Tyler," He whispers after a moment, only earning him a tired grunt in response that mimics the sentiment as he settles back into the lowly abyss of rest. 

Quiet drapes over the two of them like a blanket, the only thing disrupting it being the soft snores falling from Tyler's lips and the quiet giggling coming from the outside world. This Valentine's Day is worthwhile, he figures, pressing a soft kiss against Tyler's temple as his own eyelids flutter closed. He loves Tyler, even as his boyfriend drools against the side of his neck and settles in an awkward position on top of him that makes Josh have to roll his wrist every so often to make sure it doesn't fall asleep. When they wake later, they'll definitely have to steal a couple of granola bars from Jenna's pack, but for now, rest is good. Rest with Tyler is good. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://clancies.tumblr.com).


End file.
